


I'll never give up on us

by falliamficsreader, Fullofimagination2020



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Death, F/M, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falliamficsreader/pseuds/falliamficsreader, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullofimagination2020/pseuds/Fullofimagination2020
Summary: Fourteen years ago, Fallon and Liam broke up because of the prenup. Now, Fallon is a  widow with two children. How will Liam not only try and win Fallon's heart but win the children's heart as well.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. She moved on

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this chapter. We have been writing this back and forth for the week. It been really fun to write together. We hope you enjoy as much we do. Remember to leave a comment with feedback and leave a kudo.

  


Liam walked into the room to find Fallon on the floor staring down at a big stack of papers with tears in her eyes. It was the first time he had seen her since she came back from her trip. But for some reason, Liam felt like this fight wasn't simply going to go away when he saw her like this. 

"Fallon?" Liam said while walking over to her. She shook her head at him. He then sat down on the floor and took a look at the papers. Some were ripped up but some were not. He could make up the words of what it said. But he didn't understand what it really was. "What is this?" He asked. "A prenup." She answered.

“A _prenup_? Why did you make a prenup?” Liam asked her while softly taking her hand. Although, he was very confused and hurt. He wanted them to work things out. So,Liam stopped himself from going directly into defence and stayed nice to her. 

“Because I was mad at you for not telling me about my Dad and not telling me that you were in Moldavia and in danger. You could’ve gotten hurt Liam!” Fallon raised her voice without meaning to and then started to stand up to get away from him.

"Fallon, I told you, I did it to protect _your_ family." Liam told. "I know why you did it but that doesn't mean you were safe." Fallon yelled with tears in her eyes.

“And what do you think a prenup could do to prevent that from happening again?” Liam asked now also slightly raising his tone because he was tired of having this argument over and over again. “In the prenup it would say how you can’t go overseas without telling me where and why you were going there.” Fallon said as if it was the most casual thing ever.

"You _what_?!" Liam yelled. "Fallon that's not something you can just casually say." Liam said. " _Don't_ tell me, you haven't told me something while we've been engaged." He snapped at her.

“Besides making this prenup, no I actually haven’t. But your trust in me is maybe _too low_ , if you believe that is true.” Fallon said. “My trust in you being _too low_?! Fallon, all I ever do is support you and stand by you through everything no matter what. And actually that is what marriage is all about, not some stupid prenup.” Liam said, his anger getting the best of him even though he promised himself to stay calm so they wouldn't do something stupid in the end.

"Then maybe we weren't made for marriage, Liam." Fallon yelled at him 

“Fallon, how could you say something like that? We have been through so much like amnesia, my mother, Ashley, Adam and we survived it all. But you want to let some stupid prenup that you wrote in a mad state ruin our relationship?!” Liam yelled at her.

“It’s not like I want to do this but I just think there is no other option.” Fallon muttered quietly. “No other option? What happened to the Fallon I know, who was always ready for business, always ready to take on a new battle and wouldn’t let anyone stop her? What happened to Fallon who always knew a solution to anything even if it was a fake divorce? Why are you giving up on us?” He started to say this strong but his voice became weaker the further he came into his sentences.

"Liam, please. If we can't handle this now how are we going to spend the rest of our lives trying to work things out? I'm sick and tired of feeling like I am losing you. Please understand this." Fallon said with small tears forming in her eyes.

“You won’t lose me. And that’s why we’re getting married. To make it official that you and I are stuck together for life. And yeah, we’ll have fights and disagree on some points but we will work on them together because that is what married couples do. They compromise and sometimes give and sometimes take. But we will not have a healthy marriage if it’s based on a prenup that one of us made up.” Liam said while trying to calm her down and making her come to her senses.

"But I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm tired of worrying ALL the damn time." Fallon yelled. “Well, what do you want Fallon? I’m not gonna be the only one fighting for this relationship. Even though I really don’t want it to end... so just be honest and tell me what you want me to do.” Liam said sadly, his voice not much louder than a whisper.

“I don’t know but I just know that I can’t keep going on the same way we are right now.” She said, also having turned her voice down. “Well how do you want me to change? Because I don’t know how to be the person you want me to be.” He whispered to her “I don’t know Liam. I don’t want you to change for me but I can’t keep going on like this.” Fallon whispered. “So you wanna give up?” Liam whispered. “Yeah maybe I do.” She muttered.

Liam then started to walk to the door but as he was about to open it he stopped. "I am only doing this because I love you." Liam told her as Fallon continued to look down at the floor.

"And you are probably giving up but I will still be here waiting. Whether it be five years or ten years, I will still be _waiting_ for you. Just let me know when you are ready." Liam said. Fallon didn't say anything except looked up at him. Liam didn't say anything else except open the door and walk away. And that was the end of their relationship.

* * *

  
Fallon was walking down the sidewalk when she felt a burning liquid spill on her. "Oh! I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The young man said in a panicked voice. "Here you can have my jacket." He said while taking his jacket off.

She was still flustered and blushing a little bit too much so she didn’t know what to say. She just took the kind man’s jacket and smiled politely.

_What was she doing? This isn’t who she is at all._ If it would’ve been any other person he wouldn’t have heard the end of it.

"Umm it's ok. I umm-" Fallon started to explain nervously. "No,here. Seriously just take it. I ruined your clothes." He said to her. Even though she felt like he wasn't wrong, she wasn't going to let him put the jacket on him.

"No really it's-" Fallon started to argue but he had already put his leather jacket around her shoulders. "I can buy you another cup of coffee, I was the one who tripped you." Fallon told him.

“No, no that’s totally fine it was my fault anyway. So where were you headed, if I may ask?” He asked politely. “To my office. I have a meeting in half an hour.” She said.

"Oh well I was going to ask if I could take you out to lunch but if you have to go then I will let you be." The man told her.

“Well actually I have a lunch break after my meeting. So maybe you could come by and take me out for lunch then?” She actually wanted to go to lunch with this guy, she _didn’t even know_ his full name. 

“What is your name by the way?” Fallon asked because she was curious to know. “It’s Zachary.” He said with a smile. “Well it’s nice to meet you Zachary, even though you spilled your coffee over me.” Fallon said to him. “Are you also gonna tell me your name?” He asked jokingly. “It’s Fallon.” She said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Fallon." Zachary told her and then started to walk away. "Wait don't you want your jacket back?" Fallon asked him. Zachary turned around. "Just look in the pocket." He said with a wink. In the pocket was his number and it said call me. She then blushed at this.

Fallon sat at her desk in the last couple of minutes before her meeting started when she decided to call Zachary to tell him where and when to pick her up.

“Hi this is Zachary.” He said through the phone. “Hi it’s Fallon. From the coffee spilling?” Fallon said while nervously playing with her hair.

Fallon could hear a laugh through the phone. " Yes of course I remember. Hi Fallon!” Zachary said.

“Hi, I just wanted to call to tell you when and where you could pick me up.” She told him.

“Oh great!” He said. “So I think my meeting will be finished around 1pm. So I think that’ll be a good time. You can pick me up the 46th street west on the 5th floor. Is that okay with you?” Fallon said. 

“Yeah that’s great! I’ll see you in a bit! Bye Fallon!” Zachary said.

“Bye Zachary.” Fallon said with a smile. When she hung up the phone, she realised how it made her feel when he said her name like that. 

There was a hint of flirtation in his voice and it made her feel all giddy and happy. Fallon then realized she hadn’t felt like this about someone since Liam which was two years ago. She was happy the feeling came back and he seemed like a very nice and polite guy. He sure was handsome. But in another way Fallon was scared of the future. 

She took a minute to remind herself that this change in her life would be good. She _deserves_ this kind of happiness in her life.

* * *

  
Liam was sitting on the couch while reading a book with a cup of whiskey in his hand.As he was reading he heard a notification on his phone.He skipped it at first but as he saw more messages. He for some reason felt like he had to check it.

As he was looking he saw it said " _Fallon Carrington and Zachary Macquoid getting married this weekend_ "

He couldn't believe what he was seeing even though Fallon and him broke up two years ago. "What the hell?" Liam muttered while getting up from his armchair.He checked his phone again to see if he wasn't having some crazy nightmare, but he wasn't. It was definitely real all right.

He then took a long sip of his whiskey and took his car keys while hoping Fallon still lived at the manor. As he drove to the Carrington manor, his mind was going crazy thinking about all different kinds of scenarios.

_Did she really move on? When did she move on? Was she happy? What was he like?_

His mind and heart stopped when he drove into the manor's driveway. He then ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. "No this isn't right" Liam said to himself but it was too late.

There was Anders opening the door and without saying a word. Fallon was there in the entry of the hallway looking at Liam, hand and hand with Zachary.

He wanted to run away but thought, 'this will probably be my only chance' so he gathered himself and walked up to her.

"Liam?" Fallon said while letting go of Zachary's hand. "Fallon, I need to talk to you." Liam told her. "Fal, who is this?" Zachary asked. "Umm..." Fallon said. 

"Zachary." Zachary said to Liam while holding his hand. Liam stood there for a moment and looked at him up and down

Liam just shook the man's hand to be polite but all he wanted to do was talk to Fallon."Liam, what the hell are you doing here?' Fallon muttered. "Fallon I know this is unexpected but I need to talk to you." He said to her

"No, I don't want to talk to you." Fallon said. "You are _ruining_ my engagement party." She hissed at him. "Please, Fallon." Liam asked.

"I just need five minutes." He told him. 'Fine five minutes but not any longer' Fallon finally admitted. "You can go enjoy the rest of the party, I will join you in a minute." Fallon said to Zachary. Zachary then kissed Fallon's cheek and Liam could feel the anger rising in himself. 

Fallon glares at Liam as they begin to walk outside. "What are you doing here Liam?" Fallon asked. "I saw in an article that you were getting married." He told her.

"Well that's none of your business." She said to him. "Fallon just tell me are you happy?" Liam said, he could feel the tears in his eyes. "Liam." Fallon said as she rubbed her hands on her temple. "Please just answer me." He begged her. "Yes." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Those tears in your eyes definitely don't make you seem happy." Liam said. "What do you want from me Liam?" Fallon asked him with a sigh. "I want you to tell me if you're happy and I want to be getting an honest answer which you can say with no doubt." He said. "I can't Liam.I don't want to hurt you." She whispered.

"Fallon just say it." Liam told her. "Yes, I am happier than I have been in a while." Fallon whispered. "He wakes me up every morning and kisses me while telling me, he loves me. His family treats me better than my own. When I am stressed over work he sits in my office and works with me while rubbing my shoulders. Everyday since I know him he treats me like a queen. To answer your question. Yes, I'm happy." Fallon said.

"I think I used to love you for a long time, but I think it's best if we don't play _games_ anymore." Fallon whispered. 

"So that's what you think we did? _Games_? Fallon, my love for you was never a game, it still isn't." Liam tried to convince Fallon of his love for her.

But Liam himself found out that it was still there by reading the article and then having to see her together with Zachary. But in a way, it didn't seem to him that she was willing to listen to what he had to say.

Fallon shook her head at him. "Stop it,Liam." She said. "No, Fallon, why can't you just understand that I will never give up." He told her. "Well, you should." She said bitterly.She then began to walk up to the steps of the front door but then Liam grabbed her hand.

"Please Liam." Fallon said while staring down at his hands. "Say you moved on and then I will let you go." Liam told her. "Liam this is childish." Fallon said. "Say it." He said. "I _love_ Zachary and that's how I moved on from you." Fallon said as he let go of her hand.

"It's been five years of me being in _love_ with you, and no matter _what_ I'm here for you." He whispered. "Go _home_ , Liam." Fallon said while walking into the front door.

  


  



	2. The pain of a new adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon and her children have to deal with the heartache of Zachary's sudden death.

Fallon had just got out of a meeting when Allison said the hospital was calling her. Fallon then grabbed the office phone from her. "This is Fallon." She said.

When she heard what the person on the other end of the line said she couldn't keep standing straight on her legs. She dropped the phone without even realizing it and went to the most nearby couch to sit down.

Once everything settled in her mind she rushed up, got her keys and ran out of her office straight to the hospital. She ran to the first desk she saw and had to take a breath before she could speak.

"Hi I'm Fallon Macquoid and I'm looking for my husband Zachary Macquoid." Fallon said to the woman out of breath.

"Miss you need to calm down. Your husband was brought in about an hour ago because he was in a car accident. He had severe head injuries and the whole right side of his body was stuck in the car so he was taken straight into surgery."

"Oh my God. Was it just him?" Fallon said now thinking about her children who were in the car with him on the way to school.

"The children weren't in the car so I guess they're still in school."The nurse informed her. "Oh thank God!" Fallon sighed in relief, glad that at least her children were okay.

She was still worried though because she had no idea how her husband was. She was scared because the situation seemed pretty bad.

"Just wait a little bit and we will update you." The lady said. As Fallon was going to sit down, she suddenly remembered this feeling with Liam. Fallon ended things with Liam because she was scared of things like this. She thought at the time, the pain she went through with Liam was the worst feeling she will have in her life.

But now twelve years later as she was sitting in the chair waiting for her husband to get out of surgery, she thinks this is the worst feeling. She doesn't know what will happen to him, if he does pass away what will happen to her children. Zachary is their father, how will their five year old and ten year old react to this?

She made the decision to only call the school and tell her children when she knew more about what was happening before she would scare them if everything was going to be okay.

She would probably not hear something for a while now so she thought it would be smart to just wait but how could she when her husband was possibly laying to die on a surgery table. She eventually sat down in the waiting room and let her head fall into her hands and she noticed a few tears escaping her eyes.

An older woman next to her saw Fallon crying. "Excuse me." The older woman said. "Oh umm hello." Fallon whispered. "I just want to say whatever happens that you will get through it. Who are you waiting for?" The older woman asked. "My husband. He got into an accident and is currently in surgery." Fallon said. 

"Do you have any kids?" The older woman asked. "Yes a five year old daughter and a ten year old son." Fallon said with a small smile just thinking about her children.

"Let's talk about that. That seems to make you happy. What are their names?" The woman asked. "Noah and Ocean." Fallon said. "Ocean is a beautiful name, and Noah is my brother's name." The woman said. "It is?" Fallon asked. The woman nodded.

"When I was sixteen my father got into a car accident. He didn't make it but my mom was the strongest woman I knew. Let your children think that about you as well." The older woman said as a doctor walked in. 

"Fallon? Your husband is doing ok right now. He wants to see you." The nurse said. "He is not doing his best at the moment but he is talking." The nurse informed her.

As Fallon walked into the room, she saw Zachary in the hospital bed with a tube up his nose. Fallon could see the pain in his eyes and as she saw him lying there, she had a feeling he was going to pass away. 

She was quiet as she walked in. This wasn't one of her typical afternoons where Zachary would come to lunch with her. She knew after today it would be different. She was lucky he was even awake at the moment.

"Fallon." Zachary said as he weakly reached out his hand. "Hey." Fallon said now feeling the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know -" Zachary started to say but he started to cough. "Hey, take it easy." Fallon whispered. 

"The doctor says I probably don't have that much to live." Zachary whispered weakly to her. "And if I do. Fallon _please_ promise me you will be happy, take care of Ocean and Noah. Make sure my memories-" Zachary whispered but Fallon interrupted him.

"No please don't say that." Fallon said with a soft sob. "Fallon…" Zachary whispered but she was shaking her head at him. "No…" she whispered to him. 

"Fallon please listen. I know you are scared, I know this happened with Liam and you told me it was the worst feeling." Zachary whispered, he took a moment to catch his breath and then begin again.

"You are the _strongest_ woman I have ever met and it has been an honor to be your husband and to see you grow as not only a person but a mom too." Zachary said. "Zachary." Fallon said with tears in her eyes. "Please continue doing it. I love you, Fal." Zachary said and kissed her hand. 

"I love you too." Fallon whispered with tears in her eyes and she felt like just about everything continued going wrong. Zachary started to cough and the heart rate monitor started beeping really loud. 

Fallon didn't know when she woke up that day that this would be the last time she would see her husband and it broke her heart. _How could this happen? Will things be normal?_ She would just have to wait and see for herself.

Then the loud beeping suddenly became a long beep that never ended. Fallon started to panic.

" _No!_ What's happening!? _Somebody_ come and help me, my husband's dying!" A nurse came to the room and started working on Zachary. She immediately called in more people and Fallon got pushed out of the room. She already knew it was bad but this made it even worse.

_Will she ever see him again? Should she have said I love you one more time? Why was this all happening?_ She couldn't even think about telling her children what was happening.

When her head was calming down a bit and she could realize what was happening around her again, she saw that they were seemingly giving up hope. No they couldn't, could they? 

She saw them giving him CPR one more time before they were sadly walking away and towards her. She saw that the machine was already turned off. He was gone. 

"Fallon I'm sorry but the bleeding in your husband's head was too severe. We couldn't save him. I'm sorry Fallon but your husband's gone." The nurse told her.

Even though she had already figured it out it came as a big shock. She sank to her knees and finally let all the tears flow freely. She had no idea how she was going to do this, to be able to raise their two children on her own, grieving his loss without bringing it on to Ocean and Noah. She had no idea but she wanted to do it right for Zachary.

* * *

It was a few hours after Zachary's funeral. All day long people were in and out of her house and telling Fallon and her children how sorry they were. It was annoying and she was tired of hearing the same old, same old. 

But she kept thanking them and smiling politely. Surely they all meant well but it's not like it would bring him back. The kids were staying strong but Fallon could see how hurt they were. 

Fallon then looked at the two photos on Zachary's nightstand. It was a photo of Fallon and Zachary tickling the kids just from this past year. 

Then the other one was a photo of Zachary and Fallon kissing and in the background was Noah and Ocean covering each other's eyes.

It was crazy to her how much their family has changed from one car crash.

She decided she would try to get some rest considering it was already midnight although she didn't think she would be able to. As soon as she was in bed she felt how tired she actually was and realized how little sleep she had gotten over the last few days.

But as she was closing her eyes she heard a little voice from the doorway. "Mama." Noah said to her. Fallon lifted up her head to see tears coming down his face. "Are you okay buddy?" Fallon asked him. She hated to see her kids like this.

All she wanted was for them to be happy and now she had to comfort their children about something she still couldn't really believe that happened as well.

"I miss Dad." Noah told her. "I do too, buddy." Fallon whispered to him. "I didn't like that people were saying sorry all time. I don't understand how one moment,Dad was driving us to school then the next you were telling me how he wasn't even alive anymore." Noah told her. 

"Have you ever experienced something like this, Mama?" He asked her. "Unfortunately I have." She replied which took her thoughts right back to when she was going through this with Liam. "Really with who?" He asked in surprise.

"Well twelve years ago I was dating this man and he got into an accident and then he fell into the pool and he lost almost all of his memories. At first we weren't even sure he would make it." Fallon told him.

Noah looked at her confused. "Did he ever get his memory back?" He asked her. "Yeah, but it was different." Fallon said while laying back down on her bed. Noah then laid down on Fallon's side. "Did you love him?" He asked.

Fallon sighed but decided to go with the truth. "Yes I did love him. But I was afraid I would have to live with the pain that it brought me for the rest of my life and I didn't want that." She said.

"How do you know when you love someone?" Noah asked her. "Well you just kind of know. It is like simple things." Fallon told him. "How did you know if you love Dad?" Noah asked her.

"It was little things, the kindness of someone is powerful. Like how he made sure I was comfortable or how he would listen to my stuff about running on my own business." She told him.

"Then there are little things like how much he loves you and your sister and how he treated you two. Even though at that point I had already knew I was in love with him. It made me fall in love with him harder." Fallon told him.

Noah took her hand and played with her wedding ring. "How did you know you loved the other guy?" Noah asked her. Fallon then thought back to all those years ago. Even though it had already been twelve years, she still knew what made her fall in love with him. 

"He always took care of me. He could light up the room with his smile. He was kind to everyone he came across with and made you feel so loved I didn't even know was possible until I met him." She told him.

"Do you think it is harder this time than last time?" Noah asked. "Well, this time I have you and your sister. Last time I just had my heart broken." Fallon said to him.

"So having us makes it easier in a way?" Noah said curiously. "Well, it's like I have a part of him in you. You have his blue eyes, his nose and his personality. While Ocean has my big eyes and my personality but his eye color. It was all of the things that I fell in love with." Fallon told him.

"But it was different with the other guy, because I didn't have those parts. I just learned to move on.Then I met your Dad." She told him. 

It was quiet for a moment while Fallon closed her eyes. "Do you think Dad would have been proud of us right now?" Noah asked. "I am trying to imagine what he would say and I can't think of what he would say to all of us." He said

It made sense how he was feeling right now. One week his Dad was there and the next week he wasn't there.

"I think so. It is hard for us right now. But the thing that I learned is people will ask you all the time how you are doing. It's going to be hard to stop them from being able to do it. We are going through all of this confusion and hurt but if you open up like you are doing, we will get through it." Fallon told him

Noah was safe in Fallon's arms and Fallon was still trying to find out how Ocean was doing. Fallon knew it would take her a while to find out what her daughter would be like during all of this confusion during their life.

But as she watched Noah fall asleep by her, she knew it was somehow going to end up ok. She didn't know how long it would be before they would start to feel better. But right now she knows that this is the best they got. 

Fallon knew that it was going to be hard to raise her children while dealing with the loss of her husband. She just didn't know how she would just move on, like she did with Liam. That part she knew would take a while for her to happen but she was ready for the adventure ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave a kudo and a comment telling us what you think. If you want more leave a subscribe to this story so you know when we post.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Did you enjoy this? If you want to leave a comment you can or you can message @Fullofimagination2020 for more details on your feedback.


End file.
